1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing computer software. More particularly, the present invention is related to a method, system, and computer program for identifying a relationship between the source code changed and unit test cases.
2. Description of Related Art
A project with test-driven development (TDD) requires many unit test cases to validate the development quality. For many projects, finishing all unit test cases can be a drawn-out process, especially in daily builds.
Unit testing is a method to verify whether individual units of source code satisfy certain requirements and are fit for use. It has become a key phrase in traditional software development, as well as TDD. Usually a complete unit test case set is large, so running all test cases takes a long time. This is especially the case when a test target contains database operations, service calls, or I/O operations. It can become a waste of effort when daily code changes are performed that do not impact most test cases.